The Overlands
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Croods parody using Rise of the Guardians and How to Train your Dragon, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing apart from the words on the screen. (AN: Eep: Jack, Grug: North, Ugga: Toothiana, Gran: Pitch, Thunk: Bunny, Sandy: Sandy (Sandman), Guy: Hiccup & Belt: Toothless.)
1. Chapter 1

The Overlands

A Croods parody using Rise of the Guardians and How to Train your Dragon, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing apart from the words on the screen.

AN: Eep: Jack, Grug: North, Ugga: Toothiana, Gran: Pitch, Thunk: Bunny, Sandy: Sandy (Sandman), Guy: Hiccup &amp; Belt: Toothless.

Chapter 1: End

Hi my name's Jack as you can see by the slopping forheads of my family we are cavemen, we survived because of my dad's rules.. but nothing on our cave wall's could prepare us for what is going to happen.

A burly man dressed in a red pelt with paint around both of his arms run out the cave to scare of some animal; most run off but one that sit and stare at him.

"GAHHHH!" he screams scaring off the animal as a white haired teen dressed in a white pelt jumps on his back, flips off and climbs up to the roof of the cave.  
"Jack, please come down." the man says annoyed by his son's attitude.  
"No!" Jack says looking up at the sky as a woman chases after a baby boy dressed in gold.  
"Tooth." the man says sighing.  
"I know North, wait for the signal." Toothiana AKA Tooth says picking up the baby boy in her arms.  
"I'm waiting dad." a voice comes from inside the cave.  
"Bunny come out." North says putting his head into his hands as a child dressed in a bunny pelt comes out the cave screaming and jumping around.  
"Dad?" Tooth asks putting her head into the cave, North smiles but it vanishes as a voice comes from the cave.  
"Still alive." an eldery man says using a stick to help him move out the cave; he is wearing a black pelt with an animal tail attatched to the back.  
"It's early." North says noticing his belly has started to growl.  
"Hunt!" North says; Jack jumps down from the roof of the cave following after his family to the hunt.

-TIME SKIP-

"Call it in the air." North says picking up the man and fliping him in the air.  
"Heads!" Jack calls out as the man lands face down.  
"Tails, come Bunny." North says dragging Bunny towards food as Jack groans.  
"You want to hunt, hmm?" the man asks.  
"Yes Grandpa Pitch.. but dad will not allow me." Jack says kicking a rock as Bunny runs past him followed by a giant bird; with a smile Jack chases after the bird and Bunny followed by his family.

-TIME SKIP-

"Good going Bunny." North says slapping his second youngest son on the back making him drop the egg.  
"Sorry dad." Bunny says as Tooth picks up the egg saying 'Fast Food' Tooth feeds the baby of the group, then herself, Bunny, Pitch and Jack who passes the egg back to North who get's one drop of egg yolk.  
"It's fine I ate yesterday." North says looking up at the fading sun.  
"Night's coming." Pitch says earning an annoyed grunt from North who notices Jack is not in the cave yet.  
"He's up on the cliff again." North says rubbing his chin with a sigh.  
"It's fine North, look Jack just wants to explore." Tooth says putting the baby in North's arms.  
"Little Sandy, how are you today?" North asks Sandy who giggles and hits North over the head with a bone that was in his hand.  
"Just like you my husband." Tooth says kissing North on the cheek as Jack climbs down from the cliff.  
"Jack.." North says as Jack walks past him with a grunt.  
'That boy..' North thinks with a sigh placing the bolder in front of the cave as night is soon to fall.

-TIME SKIP-

Jack is wakened by light hitting his face, with a confused look on his face Jack follows the light around the cave; but it vanishes from the cave.

'What was that?' Jack asks himself as a horn sounds.  
'People?' Jack adds looking over at the sleeping form of his family with a sigh Jack opens the cave slowly as not to wake anyone; Jack sneeks out the cave to follow the fading light, over rocks an up a small hill Jack finds the light ontop a stick that flickers and glows like the sun; Jack watches it as a figure dressed in a hog costume comes closer to Jack, with agilty Jack flips the creature over him and to the ground. The creature raises it's hands to protect itself.  
'Hand's?' Jack thinks confused as the creature removes its head, behind the head is a teenager like him; with long brown hair, with a tilt of his head the boy smiles up at Jack.  
"Your like me?" Jack asks staring at the boy's green eyes.  
"Yeah, well not so strong.. but yeah." the boy says with a smile removing his hog costume.  
"Name?" Jack asks.  
"Oh, Hiccup!" Hiccup says putting his hand out.  
"Ummm..." Jack says looking down at the hand.  
"It's a handshake.. you know.. hello." Hiccup says placing his hand into Jack's and giving it a shake.  
"So what's your name?" Hiccup adds asking.  
"Oh Jack." Jack says looking at the small sun that seems to be fading.  
"Well Jack, it's nice to meet you." Hiccup says as a small black furred creature picks up the stick and hands it to Hiccup.  
"What's that?" Jack asks pointing to the creature.  
"Oh this is Toothless." Hiccup says moving the stick around to his back.  
"Toothless.. hello!" Jack says to the creature who smiles, as he smiles he shows off no teeth.  
"He likes you!" Hiccup says picking up the hog head.  
"Wait were are you going?" Jack asks.  
"Well Jack, the world is ending and I'm going to Tommorow." Hiccup says.  
"Ending?" Jack asks confused.  
"You see we are standing on, this will all be gone." Hiccup says waving his hands around.  
"Oh.." Jack says.  
"Come with me!" Hiccup says putting his hand out.  
"I can't.. my family." Jack says.  
"Well if you survive.. call me." Hiccup says putting a shell in Jack's hand.  
"Thank you." Jack says to empty air; he turns around and is face to face with his father who has an angry expression on his face.  
"Can I explain?" Jack asks.  
"Your grounded." North says dragging Jack home.

-TIME SKIP (Last one)-

"Are you okay sweettooth?" Toothiana asks.  
"I'm not talking to him." North says walking past Toothiana.  
"What did you do?" Toothiana asks.  
"I met someone new." Jack says with a smile.  
"NEW?!" the whole family say/ask creating a circle to protect Jack.  
"Stay in the kill circle." Tooth says.  
"New is not bad." Jack says.  
"New is allways bad." North says.  
"He was not." Jack says.  
"Wait he?" North asks.  
"Well when I first saw him he was a hog, but he became a boy." Jack says dreamily.  
"Strange.. usualy it's the other way around." Pitch says.  
"Look.. I'll call him." Jack says blowing into the shell, the family take the shell out of Jack's hands and break it into peices.  
"Why?" Jack asks picking up what used to be the shell.  
"Because it was new, new is bad." North says.  
"New is not bad, new is good." Jack says throwing the broken shell at North who dodges it but in turn hits Bunny.  
"Ow!" Bunny says rubbing his nose.  
"Your grounded... Your staying in the cave until your older then Pitch." North says folding his arms.  
"You can't do that." Jack says throwing a huge rock at the wall next to him, a giant quake hits as Jack's rock hits the wall.  
"He said this would happen." Jack says in a whisper running after his family.  
"Get to the cave." North screams not noticing the giant chunk of wall coming closer to the cave; with a shaky breath north picks up a rock and throws it at the feet of the leader of the group making them trip and in turn causing the rest of the family to fall, North covers the family with his body as the rock hits covering the area in dust.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

The Overlands

A Croods parody using Rise of the Guardians and How to Train your Dragon, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing apart from the words on the screen.

AN: Eep: Jack, Grug: North, Ugga: Toothiana, Gran: Pitch, Thunk: Bunny, Sandy: Sandy (Sandman), Guy: Hiccup &amp; Belt: Toothless.

Chapter 2: New is 'good?'

As the dust cleared a hulking man covered in dust and a red pelt shakes off the dust and looks around at the ruined cave.

"Our home." North says sighing as his wife and children (and his father in law) climb out from under his protective shield.  
"You guys got to see this." Jack says looking out at the opening that used to be their cave/home.

A bird-turtle like creature flies from out of the opening with a strange noise.

"Wow." Toothiana says shocked.  
"Well how about that." Pitch says watching the bird-turtle's fly around.  
"Jack you were right, new is not always bad." Bunny says earning a grunt from North.  
"We have to go." Jack says.  
"Why?" North asks.  
"For one thing; our home is gone." Jack says.  
"So?" North says/asks.  
"That!" Jack says pointing towards a creature with red eyes staring at them.  
"Oh.." North says grabbing his family in his arms and jumping into the 'new'

-Hiccup's POV-

'I hope they made it out ok.' Hiccup thinks to himself walking through the forests of Tomorrow.

-Time Skip-

"One, two, three, four, five!" North says smiling slightly but it fades as a thud hits the ground.  
"Six." North says rubing his forehead.  
"Wow." Tooth says looking around at the forest as strange creatures swing on vines overhead.  
"So where are we going?" Pitch asks dusting himself off.  
"First we are finding a cave before night falls." North says folding his arms.  
"Lets head that way." Bunny says pointing towards a cliff.  
"No!" North says folding his arms.  
'I wish Hiccup was here.' Jack thinks with a small sigh.  
"Jack?" Pitch asks/says.  
"Sorry Grandpa.. I'm thinking about Hiccup." Jack says with a small sigh.  
"The Boy-Hog?" Pitch asks.  
"Yeah." Jack says.  
"Your in love Jack." Pitch says.  
"With a boy.. is that possible?" Jack asks tilting his head.  
"My daughter married your father.. so yeah." Pitch says annoyed.  
"Love?" Jack says/asks tasting the words on his lips.  
'Do I?' Jack asks thinking about Hiccup; a small blush appears on Jack's face.  
"See." Pitch says waving the stick around.  
"I do.. I love Hiccup." Jack says with a goofy smile on his face.

-Time Skip-

"Move!" North shouts looking at the figure of Jack protecting the family who have been backed into a dead-end by a creature with red eyes.  
'The horn.' Jack thinks picking up a skull and smashing it across a rock creating a horn; which Jack blows into.

'Jack?' Hiccup thinks with a smile; he runs towards the horn.

'Come on!' Jack thinks blowing into the make-shift horn again.  
"JACK!" North shouts as a cloaked hooded figure runs through the bushes armed with a stick and a rock; the cloaked figure runs in front of Jack raising the stick and the rock above his head, in one movement the figure had created a small sun on the stick just using a rock and a stick. The creature runs from the small sun in the figures hand.  
"Well I'm glad that worked." the figure says removing his hood.  
"Hiccup." Jack says with a smile.  
"Hello again." Hiccup says as North charges into him knocking him from Jack.  
"Cavemen?" Hiccup asks tilting his head.  
"How are you doing that?" Tooth asks pointing towards the small sun in Hiccup's hand.  
"It's fire.. you know.. warmth." Hiccup says with a raised eyebrow as Toothless climbs up onto his shoulder.  
"AGHHH!" Bunny shouts pointing towards Toothless.  
"He's my friend." Hiccup says reaching for a dagger.  
"Friend?" Pitch asks.  
"Yes.. friend." Hiccup says looking at Jack: who is smiling at him.  
'I'm glad he's safe.' Hiccup thinks looking up at the burly man dressed in red.  
'It can't be... but he looks like.. him.' Hiccup says with wide eyes.  
"Get away from my son." North says with a slight growl.  
"Son?" Hiccup asks looking back at Jack.  
"Yeah.. my family." Jack says.  
"Oh." Hiccup says handing the fire to Toothless.  
"Well Jack's family.. welcome to the end." Hiccup adds with a smile.  
"What?" Bunny asks with wide eyes.  
"Yep.. all of this will be gone.. that is why I'm going there." Hiccup says pointing towards the cliff that Bunny pointed towards earlier.  
"Dad?" Jack says looking up at North.  
"How are you so sure?" North asks with a growl.  
"Because I lost my father, mother and sister all beacuse of a stupid mistake." Hiccup says with a sigh.  
"Mistake?" Tooth asks.  
"Your looking at it." Hiccup says in a whisper.  
"What?" North asks in a calm tone.  
"It's nothing.. but if you want follow." Hiccup says pulling up the hood of his cloak.  
"Wait." Jack says standing in front of Hiccup.  
'He's close do it.' Hiccup thinks biting his bottom lip.  
"Jack." Hiccup says placing his hand on Jack's cheek.  
"I love you." Hiccup adds leaving the Jack and his family behind.

-END-

THE FEELS &amp; THE FLUFF!

R &amp; R I know you want to. :)


End file.
